


The Uninvited Guest

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really, sorta - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: “我等你很久了。”他说，“我来自十年后的未来。”





	The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> 龄龙+十年后！龄  
> 三句话的番外  
>  ~~我空有一颗写科幻的心~~

钥匙是新的。门也是新的。他不是很熟练地把钥匙插进锁孔，旋转着钥匙打开这扇门的动作也是新的。每次王九龙回到他们的新家，都像是第一次回来。所有的一切都是崭新的、让人为之兴奋的，即便他熟悉家中的每一件家具和摆设，因为就连墙上的开关都是他和张九龄两个人亲自挑选的。

客厅暖黄色的灯带亮起来，沙发上坐着一个陌生人。他的心里咯噔一下，猛地倒抽了口气。难道是家里进贼了？但是转念一想，哪有什么贼会坐在黑暗的客厅里，悠哉游哉地等着屋主人回来。

他小心翼翼地绕过沙发，从口袋里拿出手机，准备报警。

那人也站了起来，手里拎着一个相框。王九龙看了一眼旁边的柜子，果然摆在那里的照片不见了。那是他和张九龄第一次开专场时在后台的合影，是私人的、只属于他们彼此的。当时两个人还穿着那套一起定做的西服，躲起来拍了好多张，最后选出了这一张摆在客厅。照片上面两个人相拥在一起，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

“你是谁？”王九龙注意到了那个人的个子不算太高，和张九龄差不多，如果真的动起手来，他应该不会吃亏。

看到那人的脸时，王九龙觉得有些不可思议。

那张脸，既像是张九龄，又不像是他。五官是他的五官，样貌也是他的样貌。但是区别还是明显的，皮肤似乎比 _ 现在的 _ 张九龄还有黑一些，轮廓也变得更加深刻，抓了头发，少了几分稚气。

“ _ 我等你很久了。 _ ”他说，“我来自十年后的未来。”

 

在小园子演出结束，张九龄就被七大姑八大姨找去亲戚聚会，他好说歹说，解释了老半天自己得开车回去——不，代驾也不行，他说，就差说我上一个代驾都掉海河里去了，才好不容易免于被灌酒。饭吃到一半他实在是熬不住了，一来是这群亲戚实在太闹人，这还没赶上逢年过节呢，就张嘴闭嘴问 _ 有对象了吗？结婚了吗？生孩子了吗？ _ 要你命问题三连听得张九龄浑身不舒服。二来是他不想让王九龙一个人在家，他们俩才刚搬进去没几天，不管是谁一个人在家都有种独守空闺的感觉。

他刚到家，在门口扶着墙正脱鞋，嘴里还在抱怨着这群孙子实在是太能喝了。眼前的景象让他差点没摔个跟头。王九龙正坐在沙发上，他旁边坐了个人，背对着他，张九龄也看不见模样，只能看见那个人的手正在王九龙的脑袋上，宠溺地揉着他的头发。一边揉还一边说：楠楠。

楠楠！？？！！？

什么玩意？张九龄有点懵，这他妈的是谁。他叫王九龙什么？？楠楠。操。老子还没这么叫过他呢，他有心想叫，又觉得太腻歪了，王九龙那家伙肯定要嘲笑他，大老爷们叫什么楠楠。而且那个人还在干什么？揉王九龙的头发？？两个人的头发都已经是濒危保护对象，他自己也没碰过几次好吗，还有，王九龙怎么这么听话就坐在那让他揉，都不反抗一下？这他妈是男粉丝私闯民宅拿枪指着他脑袋了吗？

“喂！干嘛呢！”张九龄吼了一嗓子，也顾不上脚上脱到一半的鞋，蹬蹬蹬跑到了那俩人面前。

和那人四目相对，张九龄愣了。

要说一个人最熟悉又最不熟悉的样貌，应该就是自己了。没有人能真正看到自己的脸长什么样子，从镜子里看到的，都是倒过来的镜像。所以张九龄一看到那张脸，半天没敢认。眉眼都是自己，就连那颗参差不齐的牙都是自己的。但是怎么看，又不像是自己。

他看了看王九龙，又扭头看了看那个人。

“怎么回事？”他问坐在那有些尴尬、正用手瞎整理自己被揉乱的头发的大楠，“他是谁？”

虽然这场景特别像捉奸在床，但是王九龙非常理直气壮：“他是谁你不知道？”

张九龄一愣，我他妈的怎么知道。

他把脚上那只鞋甩掉，到沙发那去拽着王九龙的手腕就往卧室里拖，他动作迅速，走得也快，竟然把王九龙拽了个踉跄，俩人差点没滚着进了卧室。一边走，张九龄还不忘回头瞪了一眼坐在沙发上气定神闲，眼角都带笑的家伙。

“操，到底是怎么回事？”卧室门一关，张九龄立刻开始发问。

“你没认出来？”王九龙说，“那不就是你自己吗？”

“我？”张九龄一脸见了鬼的样子，“你说那是我？我分裂了？”

“他说他是十年后的你。”王九龙说。

“开什么玩笑，”张九龄说，“不会是什么冒名顶替的骗子吧。男粉丝，肯定是你的男粉丝。”

“那他长得怎么跟你一模一样？”

“可能本来就像，然后再整容成我这个样子！”张九龄一拍大腿。

“……牙呢？”

“硬凿进去的。”

王九龙看着他仿佛在看一个傻子。

“要不然你去问他点问题吧，那种只有你自己知道答案的问题。”王九龙建议。

他自己才知道答案的问题。张九龄的大脑飞速旋转，半天却只能想起他当时还没和王九龙在一起的时候，住双人宿舍，王九龙洗了澡，只穿条内裤就趴在床上睡觉，雪白的胳膊腿都挂在床边，身上满是香皂味儿。张九龄不想盯着他看，却又没法移开眼睛，他就憋着气，大夏天躲在被子里解决生理需求。

“不去！”他觉得自己的脸直发烧，也不知道王九龙看出来没有。

“担心问出点你自己不愿意承认的事儿？”王九龙拿眼睛瞟着他，估计是没发现他脑袋里满是社情画面。

“别说了。”

“那要不然我去问问他。”

“你要问什么？”张九龄有点紧张。

“我去问他点只有咱们俩才知道的事。”他说。

只有他们俩才知道的事。天知道张九龄真的不是故意往那方面上想的，但是王九龙这么一说，他脑子里又满是两个人在床上干的那些事，说的那些话。交叉的十指，在身体最私密的地方留下的吻痕，因为太过于专注而没注意到手下使力太重，在对方白皙的皮肤上留下的淤青指痕。别说那个人有可能就是个冒牌货，就算真的是十年后的张九龄，他也没法想象大楠去问他这种事。

“你敢。”张九龄死死地拽着他胳膊。

“我怎么不敢？”王九龙根本不知道他脑子里正在进行着什么不要脸的情景回放，说着他就要往外走。

张九龄要拦也没拦住，大楠前脚出去，他后脚也急吼吼地跟了出去。

王九龙直奔那个被扔在茶几上的相框，他指着那张照片问道：“你说你是十年后的张九龄，那么你告诉我，这张照片，具体什么时间，在哪，怎么拍的？”

“ _ 我们 _ 在天津的第一次专场， _ 你和我 _ 趁着正要把这身西服换下来之前的那功夫，躲在消防通道，一口气自拍了十几张。”那人说，他就连声音也和张九龄相差无几，只是更加沉稳和成熟，字字击玉敲金。他回忆着这些，脸上满是想起至幸之事难掩的温和笑容，并非甜得发腻的，而是时间悠远，再想起时还会有的会心一笑。“这张照片……”他说，欲言又止，“再说下去，就剧透了。”

他其实想说，那之后，他们每一个专场都有这样的照片，镶在相框中，直到后来，这个不算太大的柜子上，再也摆不下了。

他的这番话听得张九龄心情复杂到了极点，虽然是确定了这人大概率真的就是十年后的自己（先不考虑这么科幻的事是怎么发生在了自己身上），但是那人言必说 _ 我们 _ ，又是对着王九龙在说 _ 你和我 _ ，说得好像他自己才是当事人一样——不对，他还真的是当事人。

“楠楠，”那人又叫了一声，张九龄皱着眉头去看王九龙的反应，他竟然只是清了清嗓子，没反驳也没说别的，眼神乱飘。那人轻笑一声，“我真是有些怀念这时候的你，还愿意听我这么叫你。要是 _ 现在 _ 的你，不，对你来说应该是十年后的你，肯定早就说多大的人了，还这么叫恶不恶心。”

一个人在那笑个没完，另外一个低头看着墙角。

靠，张九龄在心里骂道，这俩人在这眉来眼去什么呢，当我不存在啊。

他上去就把王九龙拽到了自己身后，要不是王九龙个子那么高，他恨不得自己把他整个人都挡住了不让那家伙看。

“说的就是，恶不恶心。”张九龄说。

“可是，你也从来没这么叫过我。”身后王九龙说。

“？”张九龄回头。

“总有一天我会这么叫的。”那人说。

“？？？”张九龄再转头。

真他妈的当我不存在吗？？

 

后来两个人又各自盘问了一下这个不速之客，每个问题都对答如流，问到最后王九龙都放弃了，张九龄还在那像是赌气一样地发问，五花八门，什么问题都有。就连小时候爱在哪个坑撒尿他都问了，听得坐在沙发上的王九龙一愣一愣的。后来实在问不动了，张九龄往沙发上一躺，咬着嘴唇使劲瞪着那个人。

“你怎么连这种陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿都记得？”气得张九龄光拿鼻子出气儿。

“因为十年前，我也在做着同样的事。”

张九龄一时没反应过来，倒是王九龙闻声抬起了头，若有所思。

 

这个人就这么住在了张九龄和王九龙俩人的家，还别说，他想得倒是周到，还自带了行李。那人说虽然现在的他——指这个25岁的张九龄，还没什么大名气，但好歹是个名人，他顶着35岁张九龄的脸没办法到处去走，就只能躲在他家不出去了。张九龄问他要住多久，那人也不说，就说到时候你就知道了。

于是晚上那人睡沙发，他们俩在卧室。

到了半夜张九龄还是睡不着，翻来覆去，翻来覆去。一边翻身还一边叹气。

“老大，”王九龙已经困得不行，他一看床头柜上的闹钟，半夜两点了，“你能不能别折腾了？”

“我睡不着。”张九龄说，“要是客厅里还躺着一个十年后的你，你能睡着觉吗？”

王九龙不咸不淡地说：“估计到时候睡不着的还得是你。”

靠。他一想那画面，精神的可不光是他的大脑，还有下面的那个玩意。

“大楠……”

“闭嘴，睡觉。”王九龙翻身过去，“你再不睡觉，我就去客厅睡去。”

张九龄从脑袋底下捞出一个枕头，捂在了自己头上。

 

到了中午，张九龄才慢悠悠地醒过来时，身边的人已经不见了。旁边的床单冰凉，王九龙应该已经睡醒好一会儿了。心里不由地琢磨，自从和王九龙同居以来——远比买这个房子要早，他们俩人就没怎么正点早起过。在床上一边伸懒腰一边想怎么今天大楠起得这么早，客厅传来的笑声让他一激灵，操，他把客厅那家伙给忘了。

急急忙忙从床上爬起来，张九龄光着脚丫子就往客厅冲。

俩人对坐在餐桌上，相视而笑，一看见张九龄出来了，笑声停了，都抿着嘴盯着张九龄。

现在张九龄觉得自己好像是个多余的。

他一屁股坐在俩人中间，半眯着眼睛左瞧瞧，右看看。

“你们俩笑什么呢？”他没好气地说。

那人没说话，端着杯子喝茶。

“在说你以前的事。”王九龙还在笑。

“昨天说了那么多，你还没听够？”张九龄问，带着一丝敌意瞪着他自己。

“你还有很多事没说呢，”王九龙放下茶杯，“就比如……”他话刚开头，就没憋住，笑得连肩膀都抖。

那人也跟着笑。

张九龄双手环胸，气鼓鼓的。这个人倒是比他大了十岁，脸皮够厚了也不要脸了，估计是什么都敢往外说。

“比如什么，你倒是说啊。”看见那俩人互相捂着嘴偷乐，张九龄急得脑袋上都快冒火了。

“比如说——”王九龙故意停顿了一下，“那个时候在外地宿舍，你大夏天的，天天偷偷躲在被子里——”

张九龄蹭的一下站了起来，脸以肉眼可见的速度就变红了，耳朵尖都快滴血了。

“你他妈的怎么什么都说，要不要点脸？”张九龄就差薅起那人的领子质问了。

“诶，”王九龙拽了拽他的手腕，“你好意思做，不好意思说啊。”

“谁……谁能好意思说……说那事啊。”他难得磕巴。

“有什么不好意思的？”王九龙不解，“不就是躲在被窝里……”

张九龄急忙上前去捂大楠的嘴，没捂住。他要不是这功夫他嘴皮子不够利索，早就喊出声了。

知道就得了，别再说一遍了。

“……躲在被窝里琢磨着怎么表白嘛。”扒拉开他师哥的手，王九龙说。

啊？哦。这、这事啊。张九龄眨巴着眼睛坐下了，偷偷瞟了一眼年长十岁的他自己，后者嘴角一扯，笑了，耸了一下肩膀。

那种从容让张九龄非常不舒服，坐在那里的人，虽然是他自己，但是所展露出来的一切，都是他所没有的。而王九龙看向那人的眼神也让张九龄心中五味杂陈，因为那种眼神他是见过的，他是明白的，原先本来就是自己的，只属于他自己的。

“我饿了，去点外卖了，”张九龄脸色难看，想发作还是觉得没有由头，就自己憋着，“大楠你要吃点什么？”

王九龙看了一眼他，又看向坐在对面的那个人。

都怪俩人搭档外加谈恋爱太久了，这一个眼神张九龄就明白是什么意思了。

还得管他吃什么，怎么不饿死他。

想是这么想，做是不能这么做。好歹这也是十年后的自己，不能让他饿死。

“你呢，你要吃啥？”他问。

“不要点外卖了。”那人说，挽起自己的袖子，“我来的时候带了一些食材，毕竟要打扰你们一段时间，所以最近的饭就由我来做吧。”

张九龄：“……”

 

说是一些食材，张九龄打开自家原本空荡荡的冰箱——毕竟俩人都不太会做菜，平常要么出去吃，要么吃外卖——现在堆满了琳琅满目各种东西，有很多张九龄见都没见过，必须冷藏冷冻的都在里面了，还有一些实在放不下了，都堆在了厨房里。他和王九龙俩人就坐在餐桌上，看着那个人穿上围裙忙里忙外，据王九龙说，他一大早起来就开始准备中午要做的菜了。

最后端上来的，莲藕排骨汤——大楠爱吃的。酥皮蟹盖——还是他爱吃的。烤生蚝——他家连烤箱都没有，他拿什么烤的——还是大楠爱吃的。林林总总算起来五道菜，全是王九龙爱吃的，最后给张九龄端上来了一碗豆汁。

那人说：“大夏天的，解暑。”

张九龄：“……”

这顿饭吃得是既爽快，又让人不爽。因为首先，真的好吃。张九龄都不知道自己这么有厨艺天赋，十年的时间他这水平简直就突飞猛进，就现在的他别说酥皮蟹盖这种菜，就算是让他烤个生蚝他都不太会。但是他一想到这又觉得不太好，因为这意味着未来十年他得开始锻炼厨艺了，他一天没达到这水平，那大楠不就得想着这家伙的厨艺一天吗？那这日子还能不能过了。

而且这顿饭吃得有些憋屈，张九龄不说话，那俩人也不说话。就大眼瞪小眼地低头猛吃，他和王九龙时不时抬起头来互相交换个眼神。

_ 靠，真好吃啊。 _

都写在脸上了。

饭吃着吃着，张九龄突然想到，这十年过去了，他是不是相声说得也比自己好多了？幸亏他不可能当场表演个相声，毕竟没有捧哏的。而且说实话，就算水平再精进，张九龄也觉得自己这破锣烟嗓没啥太大救了，不可能十年过去突然就变得如丝般顺滑，顶多就是不跑调。他现在也——不怎么跑调——吧？

酒足饭饱，能扔洗碗机里的锅碗瓢盆都扔进去了，剩下的都在水池中没人愿意动。

35岁的张九龄坐在旁边的单人沙发上。

他们小两口靠坐在一起。

那人看着张九龄：“怎么，还是不信我就是你。”

张九龄没搭理他，用手揽住王九龙的腰，把俩人的距离拉得近了一点。

王九龙转头看了他一眼，习惯性地靠过去。

“我就是你，你就是我。”那人说。

张九龄当然知道。都到这份上了，除非还有什么惊天大阴谋，否则这个人就是十年后的他。

那人骨子里还是张九龄，他是知道的。只是更加温和了，棱角少了。是 _ 更好的 _ 张九龄。

他既嫉妒又羡慕。又觉得可笑，因为他羡慕和嫉妒的对象是自己。

那人一副了然于胸的样子，他靠在沙发上，看着没参与他们的对话，正盯着看电视的王九龙。

“我有些时候真是想念这时的你。”他说。

张九龄一听他这么说，就气不打一出来。他用手搂过王九龙的头，按在了自己的肩膀上，又侧过身体试图挡住那个人的视线。

被这一连串的动作搞得有点懵，王九龙靠在他肩膀上满脸问号。

“别瞎想了，要真想赶紧回去找你家那位去！”占有欲和醋劲儿都快化成实体从他脑袋后面冒出来了。

“真是好久不见。”那人笑说。

“好久不见什么玩意？”

“你，”年长的张九龄说道，“以前的我真是年轻。”

 

星期一早晨。来自十年后的张九龄已经在这住了三天了，从周五到现在。这已经就像是他自己家了——不对，这本来就是他自己家。这位不速之客平时和两个人聊天的时候，都会尽量避免谈论未来的事，总不能什么都剧透了，但是他还是提到了一点——他们将会在这里住上很长一段时间，具体多长，没说。

现在张九龄还没睡醒，昨晚又是睡得很晚，这两天他们在台上演出，虽然观众不见得能看出点什么，但俩人自己都知道，状态不太对。张九龄是憋着满肚子事没处说，因为 _ 那个人 _ 跟他说，虽然这事看起来不算大，他也就在这待上一阵子，然后就会离开。但是还是不要让别人知道的好，别人自然是包括观众，还有他的那些师兄弟们，谁也不能说。

那人说：“就连爸妈都不能告诉。”

张九龄问为什么。

那人回答：“就当这是一个隐秘的循环，没人打破，它就会一直持续下去。”

张九龄一个字也没听懂，再问，那人就不再说了。

 

王九龙和那人坐在餐桌上吃早餐，没什么特殊的，烤芝士三明治，培根和土豆泥。

那人吃得快一些，神秘兮兮地对王九龙说：“你等我一下。”

“哦。”点点头。

他从自己来时携带的巨大旅行袋里翻找了一会儿，拿出来一个浅色的盒子。王九龙看着上面的logo，是个奢侈品牌子。

“这是……”王九龙问。

“送给你的。”那人说，“打开看看。”

王九龙下意识地接过盒子，把上面系着的绸带打开，盒子里面装着一条项链。

具体多少钱，他不知道，看着就觉得很贵。

他看了一眼敞开门的卧室，餐厅和那没多远，他甚至能听到张九龄轻轻的鼾声。

“如果你真的是十年后的他，”王九龙把项链放回盒子中，眼神清亮，“那你难道不知道我不会收你的礼物吗？”

那人笑了。笑起来真的和张九龄算得上一模一样，眼神中的热烈丝毫不减。

“我知道。”那人抬起手来，手指划过王九龙脸颊的边缘，“但是谁能忍住不去试一试呢？我等了十年才知道你此刻的表情。”

 

“我等了十年才知道你此刻的表情。”

张九龄揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来时，听到了这句话。他走到两人面前想知道发生了什么，王九龙却别过头，转身进了厕所，张九龄在后面叫了两声，都没有回应。

“你又在这说什么呢？”张九龄看到了摆在餐桌上的盒子，“这是什么？”

那人没说话，拿起盒子直接离开了餐厅。

张九龄盯着留在桌子上的那条缎带，用手指捻着它，眉头皱起。

 

那人在这住了三天，他们两人就整整三天，别说亲热，连接个吻都没有。每次他一凑过去，王九龙要么是躲要么是推，要么是连推带躲，还边说：客厅里还有别人在呢。张九龄只觉得头大，这会儿倒是别人了，平常你们俩眉来眼去的时候我怎么看不出你把他当别人。而且说到底，外面那个人就是张九龄他自己，跟自己争风吃醋可真是太酸爽了。

现在天气才刚入夏，还没有那么燥热，但闷还是闷了些。家里是刚装修完，空调还没安装，只能吹风扇。王九龙中午吃完饭冲了个凉，随便擦了下身体，套了一件白色T恤就出来了，头发还很潮湿，服服帖帖的，发还在滴水。张九龄和他们家的不速之客都坐在沙发上，都盯着电视看，但是很明显，谁也没看进去，只是在那装模作样。王九龙走过去坐到了他师哥身边，肩膀靠着肩膀，膝盖碰着膝盖。他整个人都湿漉漉的，像一团白色的水汽直接把张九龄包裹了进去。

看着张九龄一脸郁闷加赌气，他故意拉长了尾音，拿嗓子尖说话，后面那个字儿颤着就冒了出来。

他说：“师哥——”

张九龄不理他，他又甩了甩头发，溅了人满脸的水。

张九龄抹了一把脸上的水，嫌弃地说：“刚洗完澡离我远点，这么大的沙发非坐我旁边。”

王九龙故意低落地哦了一声，他看着另一边空着的沙发，却选择迈过张九龄的腿，坐到了那位不速之客的单人沙发扶手上，看似随意地把手搭在他的肩膀上。

张九龄：“……”

这个人到底什么时候才能滚回十年后？？？张九龄在心里嘶吼。

 

捞起胳膊，拽人，进卧室，锁门，一气呵成。

张九龄按着肩膀让他坐在床上，捧起他的脸颊去啄他的嘴唇，柔软的，能尝到牙膏残留的凉气。他用力地加深这个吻，吮吸着他的嘴唇，直到他们变得红肿，唾液覆盖在上面闪闪发亮。分开的时候两个人都有些呼吸不畅地看着对方，从张九龄这个角度往下看去，能瞧见宽大的白色T恤下面半遮半掩支棱出来的锁骨，突出的喉结随着每一次吞咽滚动着，仿佛在诉说着无声的诗篇。白皙的胸膛染上了一点粉色，两颗乳尖因为刚才的接吻已经有些挺立。

他双手捏着王九龙腰上的软肉，狠狠地操进去，王九龙被情欲刺激地高高得仰起头，露出细长又好看的脖颈。

这个姿势他看不见大楠的表情，有点可惜。张九龄想。

他俯身亲吻着王九龙的后背，在中间那条凹进去的缝隙上留下水痕，用牙齿细细密密地啃咬着皮肤，不一会上面就出现了红色的斑斑点点。每一次尖锐的疼痛都让王九龙的后穴收缩着，夹着自己的甬道越是紧密，他便越想操开这具身体，这并不像是单纯的性爱，更像是在无言地声明着他拥有着这具身体，是人的本能，是人心中最黑暗的，也是最高尚的部分。

“老大，”他气喘吁吁，张九龄的热情竟然还没有完全地吞没他，凭着尚存的一点理智，就连他自己也不知道为什么要在这时候问这种问题，“ _ 你会变成那个样子吗？” _

他会变成那人的样子吗？他心中没有答案，人对自己从来都是知之甚少，别说是十年后会怎样，就连下个月你会做出什么事都没法精准预测到。

这个在喘息和汗水中的问题打得张九龄措手不及，他甚至没意识到它有多么不适时。

“ _ 你想让我变成那个样子吗？ _ ”张九龄问，握着王九龙腰侧的手都不自觉地变得轻柔，靠在他的身上，用脸颊磨蹭着因为肩膀打开而绷起的肩胛骨。

如同停摆的风车一样，两个人保持着这个姿势，直到风再起。

他们之间几乎从未有过这样激烈的性爱，张九龄怀抱着他的腰，每一次贯穿着他的身体都像是要将人碾碎，缓慢的碾磨变成了糅杂着化作钢刀的占有和支配欲，他把最后一点温柔藏起来，藏到心底最深的地方，就连张九龄自己都快找不见了。

“轻、轻点，师哥。”王九龙转过头来，湿润的深色双眼中的一丝恳求和他破碎的言语都被无视掉了，张九龄按着他的肩膀将他的一条胳膊扭到身后，埋进身体的性器完全拔出来，再不给一丝预警地从头到尾全部操进去。王九龙的头埋进床垫之中，尖锐的叫声变得沉闷难寻。

即便原本该紧锁的卧室门被人从外面打开，张九龄都没有停下来一分一毫。他甚至注视着那人走进来，腰胯冲撞得更用力了。

年长的张九龄低下身去，单膝跪在地上，亲吻着王九龙的眼角，用舌尖舔着滑落下来的泪水。

他越温柔，张九龄就越粗暴。

张九龄越看着那双从容不迫的双眼，心中被磕碰出来的洞口就越来越大。

那人每一声低沉柔和地呼唤着王九龙的名字，都让张九龄更加心神不宁。

张九龄越粗暴，他就越温柔。

 

他趴在床上，腰上就盖了一条薄薄的白色床单，大腿和上身都露在外面。拿起床头的烟盒，从里面磕出一根烟来，没找见打火机，他有些遗憾地闻了一下烟卷的味道，却看见那人伸过来的手，打火机的火光温暖。

深深地吸了一口烟，这会儿张九龄不知道干嘛去了，估计要么在厕所，要么躲书房去了，应该正在反省他今天下午做得实在有些过火了。王九龙揉了揉自己酸疼的腰，估计直到明天上台都不会消了。

“我喜欢你，”王九龙说，青色的烟气缭绕，迫不及待地和空气融为一体，“ _ 非常 _ 喜欢你。”

那人看起来有些惊讶。

“但是你不是他， _ 你也永远没办法成为他了 _ 。”王九龙说。

脸上凝固的惊讶就像是一块柔软的豆腐砸在地上，瞬间粉碎。他露出释然一笑。

“你说得对。”那人说，俯身试图去亲他。

“我们还会再见的。”王九龙的胳膊拄着床，别过头，躲开了那人的吻。“这个吻，先欠着吧。”

 

张九龄从家出来的时候随便从衣柜里拿了一件T恤就套在了身上，等到在街上走了一会儿才发现这是王九龙的衣服，领口袖扣都宽松的好像自己穿着床单就出来了，他拽起衣领，深深地吸了一口气，嗯，上面并没有什么恋人的气味，只有没有彻底消失的洗衣液味。初夏的夜意外得有些冷飕飕的，四面八方吹过来的风也从四面八方往他衣服里钻。

他突然有些害怕，万一那个家伙不走了怎么办？

他立刻又想到，不行，怎么现在能让那人和王九龙单独在一起呢？他要是图谋不轨该怎么办？他越想越急，赶紧转身往家的方向走。

今天的张九龄也还是有些高估自己的战斗力。

即便是十年后的自己。

“大楠！”还没进家门，张九龄就站在走廊里喊着王九龙，“大楠！？”

“喊什么？”王九龙嘴上叼着一根烟，扶着自己的腰从卧室里出来，他闷哼了一声，“怎么了？”

“还好没事。”他拍拍胸口。

“我能有什么事？”很不解。

“没什么，”张九龄含混地糊弄过去，又问，“那个人呢？”

“出门去了。”

“出去了？”张九龄问，“他不是说怕被人认出来不好吗？”

“戴着口罩和帽子出去的。”王九龙说，“再说了，外面都黑了谁还能看见你啊。”

“……”张九龄强忍着没反驳他，他想，要是十年后的自己肯定对这点嘲讽泰然处之，他深呼吸，忍住，忍住。他挤出一点生硬的微笑，“晚上想吃点什么？”

那笑容看得王九龙直发毛：“随、随便吧。”

“那我来做？”

“你？”王九龙挑眉，“你连炒鸡蛋都不太会吧。”

“怎、怎么不会。”他在心里告诉自己，忍住，忍住。要是十年后的自己肯定不会生气——

“九龄。”看着在那一脸纠结，局促不安的张九龄，他没像平常那样叫他老大，也没像撒娇时叫他师哥。而是叫着他的名字。

“怎么？”失魂落魄的样子。

“你过来，我有话跟你说。”他说，领着张九龄到沙发那去，让他坐在这几天都被十年后的自己占领的单人沙发上，王九龙则坐在另一边，两个人都歪过来一点身体，面对面。

“你是不是觉得十年后的你自己，很完美？”王九龙问。

“嗯。”他眼神落下去，气压很低。

“你太自恋了吧。”王九龙笑。

“啊？”张九龄抬起头，眨巴着眼睛。谁自恋，他自恋？自恋的是那个十年后的自己吧，你看他那副样子，时时刻刻都是胸有成竹的样子。

“你也想变成那样吗？”王九龙问。

“嗯……”他下意识地说，然后刚才在床上的那个问题冒了出来：你想让我变成那个样子吗？“你想……”

他的问题被打断。

“我不想让你变成他那样 _ 所谓的完美 _ ，”王九龙说，“我想让你做你自己。”

张九龄心跳加速，掌心出汗。他发现他此时的心情简直如同刚刚跟王九龙表白，焦急而又不安地等待着回应时一模一样。

“无论怎么样，那个人都不是你。”他单膝跪地，环住张九龄的脖子，在他耳边吹气，呼吸炙热而迷人，“我明白你的不安，我的确喜欢他，但那是因为他曾经是你。而我不会爱上他，因为你还没有变成他。”

那些话如同晴夜的微风，吹走了浅淡却迟迟不愿散去的遮天雾气，他看见了耀眼的万千细碎星辰。

他把头埋进王九龙的肩窝上，和他耳鬓厮磨。张九龄不敢抬起头看他，只怕自己眼窝太浅，盛不住泪。

“太不公平了。”他说，“你都见到了十年后的我，我却见不到十年后的你。”

王九龙笑：“你是不是傻了？”

“什么？”

“你当然能见到十年后的我。”他笑意更深，看着张九龄从迷茫到一点点恍然大悟，为了不再听到什么蠢话，王九龙主动把嘴唇贴了过去，吻得干脆，吻得彻底。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 从十年前回到家的张九龄得到了王九龙欠了他十年的一个吻。然后就被锁在卧室外面了。  
> 在吃醋这方面上，人类都是共通的。


End file.
